


What If? Vader & Anakin Were Pissed Off!

by Countess_of_the_Fae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: "That is how the Force works 'cause We Will It" Brothers, Anakin & Vader Team Up, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cause Vader says so, Creep-A-Tine Will Die, Darth Vader Needs a Hug, Dead Sheev Palpatine, Don't mess with family, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family - when all is said and done - are smug, Imperials are terrified, Jedi are a mix, Obvious Nightmare Vader, Planet Alderaan Is Not Destroyed (Star Wars), Rebels are confused, Sheev Palpatine Being A Creep, Sneaky Troll Anakin, Tarkin is Screwed, one way or another, they get them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countess_of_the_Fae/pseuds/Countess_of_the_Fae
Summary: What if Vader was actually a clone of Anakin, with a special chip in his brain? What if Anakin was forced to watch it all happen in a Sith torture chamber? What if Anakin decided to ally with Vader? After all, the Enemy of my Enemy is my Friend and the Sith Apprentice always Betrays the Master. At this point, Anakin thought that Vader might just kick Sidious in the balls then jam Creep-A-Tine’s own lightsaber up Pulpy’s wrinkled butt without any input from Ani. That isn't to say Ani is going to just sit back and watch.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Firmus Piett & Anakin Skywalker & Maximilian Veers, Firmus Piett & Darth Vader & Maximilian Veers, Leia Organa & Anakin Skywalker, Leia Organa & Darth Vader, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Darth Vader, Mara Jade & Anakin Skywalker, Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker, Mon Mothma/Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Darth Vader, Padmé Amidala & Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 16
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

Anakin didn’t know what end was up and which was to the right. Drugged as he was, hung on a torture rack like some macabre piece of artwork, and slightly choking on a thick force-suppressing collar on; Anakin wasn’t really surprised. His head was in a kind of vice, his eyes forced to be open wide. He was forced to watch it all. Sidious had recorded it from every angle. He even had a holo-studio’s worth of recording devices in this room, getting all his misery in every angle. A blank screen.

Anakin wanted to throw his head back and howl his spiraling emotions and sanity to the void. But he could only sob through the gag as it played out on the screen in front of him: the “duel” in the Chancellors – now Emperor’s – old office, the Order 66, clips from various helmets showing dead Jedi, Vader – wearing HIS OWN KRIFFING FACE NO LESS – march on the Temple, the clips that had been transplanted in Vader’s eyes (so all who saw this show would see it from Vader’s own perspective), more clips of betrayed Jedi, the speech Palpatine – no Sidious, not Palpatine and never an actual friend – and the applause the Senate gave for the Republic’s & Jedi’s destruction and the creation of “the New Galactic Empire,” Padme being choked (Anakin wanted to die, he wanted someone to step in and save her), the duel between Vader and Obi-wan, the aftermath of that duel (Obi-wan hadn’t killed him, why hadn’t he put Vader out of his misery? If Obi-wan had thought that Vader was Anakin, why hadn’t he shown mercy?), and then the worst clip in a series of clips that were already going to haunt him well after Anakin’s own death; the clip of Padme’s funeral.

His heart felt like a lump of burned-out coal in his chest. He felt like giving up right then and there. Padme looked ethereal, an angel in repose. With her hands folded over the bump that was their child, their unborn child. Anakin wailed through the gag. He screamed as the clip continued and he was forced to watch as the last of his family was put in a stone casket with a mausoleum that put them on display for the galaxy. As if the pair that lay dead were possessions, not people.

The sound of a door opening behind him and the clips turned off. Anakin might have been grateful, but for the fact that only one person could have come in here: Sidious. “Anakin,” the voice was only a parody of the familiar voice, a whispery hiss that caressed his name in a way that made Anakin’s skin crawl. “I fear the accommodations are not what you are used to, but they were needful.” ‘ _Needful?’_ scoffed Anakin in his innermost heart, ‘ _Yeah right, you sick sith sleemo. It was as needful as a – ’_ “I would like to introduce someone to you.”

A Force forsaken sound filled the air. Harsh, mechanical, repetitive. Anakin – drugged as he was – knew that whatever lay on the other side of the newly opened door was not going to be pleasant for him. He heard the footsteps, ‘ _a stampeding bantha herd has more stealth,’_ and then, ‘ _did a walking freezer just walk in here?’_

With his head in the vice, Anakin couldn’t move his head. A force retracted the vice from around his head. It hung down, his neck feeling tired. Haran, his entirety felt tired, his kriffing soul felt tired. His eyes fluttered open – Anakin hadn’t realized they had closed – as a gloved hand, almost gently lifted his chin up. His eyes lit upon a nightmare from the past. A huge black behemoth, humanoid, but so droid like. It was his breathing, his steps that Anakin had heard. And Anakin didn’t need Palpatine to introduce them to each other. As soon as that touch of chin and glove prosthetic had happened, both of them were aware of each other.

**_“Hello, brother,”_** a voice, in his innermost heart was heard. Anakin’s eyes streamed tears. Let that wrinkled old bastard think them to be signs of weakness, despair, or fear. They were none of the above. For in that innermost heart came the surety that if Vader had truly been free as he wished to be, he wouldn’t have done any of the things that he was forced to do. In that innermost heart, Anakin saw – _Felt_ – what Vader had from his point of view. He could hear an internal screaming, orders that the body didn’t obey. Anakin _Felt_ and _Understood._ Vader and Anakin, men who could have been brothers if the galaxy had been kinder, more just, were not enemies. There was only one Enemy: Darth Sidious, Emperor of the Galactic Empire. The tears were of relief, Anakin wasn’t alone, and he wasn’t being rejected by his family. So, he replied,

**_“Hello to you too, Brother.”_ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***Warning: Torture "disguised" as Medical Care.***

Anakin was still weeping, now silently as his new brother let go of his chin. His head sunk back to his chest. “Vader, my friend, I would like you to meet your template, Jedi General and Master Anakin Skywalker,” Sidious’s venomous words wafted into Anakin’s hearing like a poison gas cloud. **_“I was never made a true Master Jedi. What in all the galaxy is he trying to pull? And did he just call you friend? Who the kriffing hell does he think he is?”_** Anakin thought to his Brother. He would never call his Brother ‘Vader’, Anakin determined that he would have to ask his Brother what sounded good to him. He – his thoughts were interrupted as Sidious continued to speak, “You were born from a sacrifice that was as disrespected as the one who made the sacrifice. I expect you to rectify the oversight. Show the galaxy the Jedi’s true colors. Your newest orders are as thus: go forth and seek out all Jedi. Hunt them down and kill them. And all sympathizers. Show and have no mercy.”

Vader must have moved because the color of his eyelids had changed from black to red. **_“I am sorry brother. I don’t know what he is trying to do, not yet. We probably will wish to remain ignorant when we do find out. I hope to see you after my …_ assignment.” **His brother’s inner voice sounded like a cool summer breeze off the lake from Varykino: numbing his pain and giving him a sensation of love. Anakin wondered what his voice sounded like to his brother. Again, his thoughts were interrupted by the inconsiderate prick in the ratty bathrobe. “I had hoped you would join willingly with us Anakin, but it seems that you are weary and ill from the war. The Jedi shall be punished for undervaluing you so. When it is complete, I will send you to Lord Vader’s new palace. Until that time,” a hand in a supposedly gentle manner – Anakin thought it more possessive and crueler than anything else – carding through Anakin’s drenched curls; Anakin flinched. “I am afraid that this shall be the only available accommodations. I will send for a medic or two to take care of your wounds in the meantime.”

_[A’s Warning: Torture up ahead. If you don’t want to read, don’t read any more of this chapter]_

Sidious left the room and Anakin was left alone with his thoughts. He tried to think. The drug was still messing with his mind though, so it made it difficult to do anything but weep and acknowledge that he had lost. Lost everything and everyone. Well, almost. He had his new brother. Anakin wondered if there was a way for him to remove the chip from his brother.

It might have been a few minutes; it could have been hours. All Anakin knew was that some time had passed when the door opened again. He didn’t have the strength to lift his head, but he wasn’t deaf. Three hovering droids and eight droids with legs had just entered. He recalled what Sidious had said, ‘ _Medics?’_

Four droids with legs had approached and – Anakin hissed through the gag as four pincers grabbed his upper arms tightly. “Prisoner secure. Undo upper restraints,” a droid’s impersonal voice filtered through. Lines of pain tightened then vanished as various chains and cords were undone. “Undo lower restraints,” He could no longer feel his legs as anything other than a tingling ache. As four more pincers grabbed his ankles, Anakin moaned. It was all he could do.

He was carried over to what felt like a table. It was metal and colder than ice. He struggled a little, just to get away from the cold. “Secure Prisoner,” He felt restraints be reapplied and more added. Some things that felt like electrodes? Anakin was going to go for electrodes on his temples, remaining organic wrist and scattered on his torso. Anakin knew he wasn’t going to like what came next. One of the hovering droids came to rest near his left – he was going to go with his left – ear, and stated, “Prisoner, you have been injured. By Imperial protocol you are to remain functioning adequately. Commencing with physical examination.” _‘Physical examination?”_ Anakin thought before, **pain**!

“Prisoner Subject seems to be human-based male in early twenties. Prisoner Subject appears to have several injuries,” the droid by his torso stated as it continued to insert the needles into his chest cavity. The first one had felt like fire. The second one was worse. The third – Anakin near blanked out from the agony. “Prisoner Subject seems to be heavily perspiring and emitting sound no recognized as communication. Warden will need to be notified,” the waste of parts the farthest away from his head.

Anakin drifted – in physical pain worse than he had ever experienced before. He had been whipped – as a slave, as a prisoner in the wars – he had been electrocuted – he had honestly lost count at this point. It seemed like every time he went out on campaign, the odds were good, someone was going to try to electrocute him – and he had even lost his right arm from the elbow, down! This was a whole different level of pain. The droids were simultaneously adding needles – kriffing dull needles at that – slowly throughout his body. He felt like an old-fashioned pin cushion. Then came more. And more.

“Prisoner Subject seems to be having a heart attack. Administer sedatives direct,” Anakin felt the needle closest to his heart inject an icy liquid into his bloodstream. It seemed to freeze everything it touched. He honestly thought it – the pain – couldn’t get any worse, but was he proven wrong. His entirety was freezing and seizing.

“Prisoner Subject has stopped breathing and heart has stopped. Commencing with three second countdown. 3… 2… 1,” Anakin’s body turned into a bow as much as it could under the restraints. It collapsed under him, chest heaving and jostling the needles sticking out of him. He was begging for death inside his own mind. There was no end to the agony, no help, nothing but pain.

“Prisoner Subject’s heart and breathing have restarted. Both reactions are irregular and should be monitored further. Continuing with physical examination,”


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin was floating. Loose from it all, floating in a void of fathomless shadows and colors. A numbness was cemented in his mind and heart and had spread like frost ferns over his soul. He, at least, didn’t hurt anymore though the feeling that this wouldn’t last for long was growing in the back of his numb mind.

**_“Brother? Anakin, can you hear me?”_** That voice. It was who again? **_“Who?”_** It felt familiar and meant something good. Anakin tried to remember. Wherever he was, it was not helping communicating with the Voice. **_“Anakin!?”_** The Voice sounded – panicked – something was wrong. He needed to reassure the Voice. Who was it? **_“ANAKIN?!”_**

A bolt of energy? Light? Lanced across the endless void to connect to him. Anakin gasped as if he only started to breath again after an eternity underwater. **_“ANAKIN?!”_** The Voice was panicked, he should respond. **_“I’m here,”_** a shape, flames, shadow, muted jewels flaring for a moment. It was moving towards him. Anakin wondered, ‘ _What is his name?’_

**_“What is your name?”_** He had asked. The Shape was becoming more defined, a shadow was concealing yet containing the incandescent light of a new dawn. The Shape answered with the Voice, **_“Our Master, the Emperor, calls me Darth Vader.”_** Anakin frowns to himself. The Shape – _Darth Vader? –_ is almost with in arms’ reach. **_“That name,”_** Anakin muses, **_“It doesn’t suit you.”_** The memories were coming back. Part of him wished they hadn’t, but then he would still be at a loss over who this was to him. **_“Brother,”_** Anakin asked, **_“May I give you a Name?”_**

His Brother halted, close enough to be touched, but not so near that Anakin would feel crowded. Brother said, almost hesitatingly, **_“What kind of name would you give me? The only part of my name that Master gave me is that it means Father in an ancient tongue.”_** Anakin blinked, ‘ _a name that has something to do with fatherhood…”_ Apparently, both his Brother and he had desired the same thing, children to love and hold and claim as their own. The name came to him. The perfect name. If Padme had been right in their teasing argument about the gender of their baby, Padme said that they should pick two names per gender. Which ever one sounded better, would be the child’s given name.

Padme had chosen ‘Luke’ for a boy and ‘Mina’ for a girl. Anakin had chosen ‘Leia’ for the daughter he knew was going to be born and to appease his Angel, he had chosen ‘Avani’ for a son that Padme claimed mother’s instinct told her was going to be born. The memory of that joyful and lighthearted moment echoed down the bond to his Brother.

****

**_“Avani, Avi for short,”_** Anakin sighed, **_“Avani means the good earth, but Avi means the father of multitudes, nations. Do you like it?”_** His Brother seemed to shrink in on himself for a moment. He seemed to be thinking it over. Anakin waited.

**_“Yes, I am Avani Skywalker. In my Heart, I shall hold this Name until the end of time. When I am free of the chip and we both are free of the Master, I shall claim my Name in front of the galaxy.”_ **

****

The sheer **promise** in that oath made Anakin shiver with excitement. Padme was dead, their unborn baby was dead, Ashoka was dead. Most of the Jedi Order was dead, and the rest scattered throughout the unforgiving galaxy. But, his Brother, Avani, was Alive and Here. Anakin swore to himself and Avani, **_“Yes, you will. I am Anakin Skywalker and I love my Brother Avani. I will help Free you from the chip. And Together, We will make the Galaxy tremble and the Emperor regret that he ever existed.”_** Anakin’s Voice now intermingled with Avani’s Voice to thunder throughout the Void ** _“Before the Force, Before All,”_** reality broke and changed, healed only to break again,

May all of the Galaxy learn. There had been no mercy shown, no honor, no regrets, no compassion. All they – Anakin and Avani – had suffered meant nothing to the Galaxy; meant sick pleasure for their Master. The bill was due. The two Brothers, rejected by all others and spurned, accepted, and loved each other. They would collect the debt owed. With interest.

****

**_“We Will Claim Ourselves. We Will Be Free. And We Will Have Vengeance!”_ **


	4. Chapter 4

Anakin woke up, restrained to a medical cot, in a windowless cell. The door was on the opposite side from him, the bed positioned to face it. And while he was still in the force-inhibiting collar, he was no longer gagged. There was an oxygen mask instead. Looking down, he saw that his robes were torn, baring bandages covering his chest. Red spots were in various shades decorating the white wrappings. ‘ _It looked like,’_ Anakin thought dazedly, ‘ _like a really kriffed up abstract piece of artwork.’_ His prosthetic was missing and there were wires and tubes attached to his left arm. _‘No doubt,’_ he thought as he laid his head down, ‘ _one of those things has a drug cocktail to keep me calm and malleable.’_

A noise of an opening door made him turn his eyes toward it. Surprised, he saw a pair of humans in – what looked to him like a really uncomfortable – uniforms enter. He – definitely a he – had a hover table that was covered with a force field. Looking at a data-pad, the man seemed too distracted by whatever he was looking at to notice that Anakin was awake. The second man was pushing the hover table and seemed preoccupied with getting it into the cell without hitting the threshold. Anakin veiled his eyes with his lashes, watching the men. Sinking slightly into the internal Force, he waited.

The man with the data-pad, put it on the hover table, deactivating the force field, as the man pushing it, got it through the door. Only then did they look over at Anakin. Their faces were – gentle. Even kind. Walking over, the first one put a hand on Anakin’s forehead. He heard the man murmur, “Poor lad. Used like that.”

The man who had been pushing the hover table came over with something. Looked like a scanner of some kind. He asked the question that Anakin wanted to voice, “Sir? What do you mean?” The man with his hand still on Anakin’s forehead, sighed. He began to stroke Anakin’s curls. Anakin leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttered a little and a soft involuntary groan came from his throat. Veiling his eyes again, he watched as the men froze for a moment.

The man that was stroking his hair continued. Then in a quiet voice he began.

[MO Corporal Earl Aden]

“I know that you are too young to have known about the Jedi before the Clone Wars, so I will tell you. Once there was a time when they – the Jedi I mean – were heroes. Peacekeepers. But that was before the Clone Wars. Over the years, they got cold. They were always aloof from us ‘force blinded’ common folk, but it got a lot worse in the last few years.”

He looked down at the Jedi. This was one he respected and even could come to care for other than as a charge. “I – and no doubt many others – saw the downwards trend the Order started to take. They could have done so many things differently. Do you know that the clones that made up the GAR were commissioned by the Order for the Senate? The Senate was just as corrupt as the Jedi became.” Stopping the carding through the ex-general’s hair, he took the scanner from his assistant. Starting to examine the injured man’s torso, he continued.

“I know you heard of a few people, even Jedi who spoke out against the war. Or at least tried to minimize casualties, civilian and military.” His assistant nodded as he continued to explain who this man was. “This man’s name is Anakin Skywalker.” The interruption that came out of his assistant was a gasp of “What?!”

Looking up from the scanner, he shot a look at his assistant. His assistant flushed and explained, “I know about General Skywalker, the Hero with No Fear. I just,” he looked at their charge’s face – gray and stressed even in sleep – “I just thought he was older. The holo-news never really got a good look at him. The actor that played him in the propaganda clips always had a silly looking hairstyle and it was blonder.”

Earl snorted. “Of course, he looks different in the flesh and when he is badly wounded.” The scanner beeped it had finished scanning their patient’s torso. Glancing at it, Earl hissed in sympathy. “Hand me the med pack, we need to cut these bandages off.” As his assistant – Earl didn’t know his name yet, Private Grendis? Maybe? – handed him the med pack, Earl told him. “General Skywalker was the best. But the Order used to send him out repeatedly to some of the worst spots of fighting. You know the standard shore leave when it comes to being at war is supposed to be a standard month for every three months spent at war,” Earl snorted derisively, “They didn’t give a full week of shore leave sometimes, before sending him back out on the front lines in the worst campaigns for another nine to ten months. If he finished the campaign, they’d just send him to another frontline, another campaign. That’s of course not counting any side missions that they would demand of him in the meantime.”

The assistant looked stunned. Blinking in shock, he stammered “But, that is – “Earl interrupted, “It was illegal it what it was! And that is not the only things they did to him.” Earl finished cutting the bandages off and started to peel them off. Cringing at what lay under the bandages, Earl told the aide, “Be ready with the bacta wraps. It looks like those bastards really did a number on his ribs.”

[Anakin]

Anakin praised – maybe for the first time – his meditation practice. His heart rate didn’t rise, his breath didn’t hitch as he listened to the lies mixed with the truth that was coming from the medic’s mouth. _‘The Jedi were not really allowed to get any rest. There was too much to do. Too many fires to put out for any of us to rest for a week sometimes. The men were not seen as sentient beings by the rest of the galaxy – especially in the Senate – so no one thought that the GAR needed a break.’_

He listened as the medic continued telling the assistant about what they needed to do for the wounds on his chest. It sounded complicated. Then – there was a cold spraying that splattered over his ribs. Startled, he jerked, and his eyes flew open. Both the men hovering over him, jerked in turn. The medic who had been talking had something in his hand, holding it just above his ribs.

[MO Corporal Earl Aden]

When the hypo-spray was applied, their patient jerked as if startled. They – he and his assistant – both started and looked at the general’s face. His eyes – a deep blue – were wide and wild. He looked directly into Earl’s own brown ones. Earl was mesmerized. Those eyes had to be the most wonderous shade in the galaxy.

The man closed his eyes, shuddering. Earl realized that the spray had been put on a fevered body. Pressurized cold wet air on an extremely hot chest, just over the lungs, would certainly wake everyone but the dead. Earl feeling apologetic, apologized to Skywalker, “I am truly sorry sir, but this has to be done.”

Skywalker opened his eyes again. This time at half mast. “Please,” the voice was hoarse and near silent. Earl took the oxygen mask off the man’s face temporarily. “What?” he questioned gently. Skywalker swallowed then said, “Where? What – happened? Who?” the half-said questions were interrupted by an eruption of coughs. The general jerked in his restraints, looking like he was trying to cover his mouth as his body tried to hack a lung’s worth of something.

His aide surged to the head of the cot and programed the cot’s upper half elevate. Earl gently, but urgently, put the oxygen mask back over the patient’s mouth and nose. “Good morning, General Skywalker. You are in a private medical room onboard the _ISD Justice_ on the way to meet Lord Vader aboard the _ISD Devastator._ I am Medical Officer Corporal Earl Aden and this is my assistant,” gesturing to the aide just to the left of the bed at the head. The general heaved under the mask and coughed a little more, though not as harshly.

When his body finally relaxed back on the cot, his eyes opened half-way again. The general craned his head back, as if trying to see the aide. Earl’s aide came forward and put his hand on the general’s shoulder. Skywalker turned his head and met the man’s eyes. “Hello, my name is Prentiss Mags. It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.”

The General, once known as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, breathed in deeply and looked like he wanted to speak more. That was when the IV drip behind the patient beeped and alerted the trio. The patient jerked and started to struggle against the restraints as the sedative was injected into his body. It was no use though, within a few breathes, he was unconscious again.

Earl breathed in a sigh, “Come on,” he ordered brusquely, “lets get the procedures done while he’s out.” It took them half an hour to get all of the bandages off, the wounds examined and cleaned and rebandaged with bacta-wraps. Looking over the still shivering patient, Earl made a decision. He took a blanket from the hover table’s lower storage compartments and gently covered the general. Aide Prentiss undid the restraints and lifted the left arm so that it could lay on top of the blanket for easy access. Redoing the restraints, cleaning up the slight clutter, the two of them left the still sleeping patient to rest.


End file.
